Usako & Mamoru: 2nd Anniversary OneShots
by Higasa
Summary: One-shots for the 2nd anni challenge over at the Usako Mamoru community on LJ.  USAGI x MAMORU.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.

Author's note: Hey there! These one-shots were written for the 2nd anniversary at the Usako_Mamoru community on livejournal. I thought I put these up before LJ purged my old journal. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Second Anniversary: 35 Themes<p>

by: Celes

Week 1: What Were They Thinking!

Theme A: Paper

Dear Serena,

We should call it a truce because I...

Darien shook his head, as he crumpled up the paper into a ball. Andrew's idea of confessing to Serena through a letter was a good idea, but somehow it wasn't working. Grabbing another sheet of notebook paper he began again.

Dear Serena,

For the longest time, you've always been on my mind. Maybe it's time we call it a truce because I...

No that didn't work...it sounded too cheesy, he grimaced. Darien scratch the words away with his pen and crumpled the paper up. He sighed, as he ran his fingers through his black hair. His frustration was beginning to grow tenfold. How was he going to tell Serena that he loved her?

Dear Serena,

I love you.

Love,

Darien.

Letting out another sigh, he crosses the words out again and crumpled the paper. Maybe writing love letters just wasn't his style after all.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.

Author's note: Hey there! These one-shots were written for the 2nd anniversary at the Usako_Mamoru community on livejournal. I thought I put these up before LJ purged my old journal. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Second Anniversary: 35 Themes<p>

by: Celes

Week 1: What Were They Thinking!

Theme B: Cotton

"Another 30?" Darien mused, as he looked at the math score on Serena's latest test. "Are you really stupid or just plain lazy, Meatball Head?"

Serena was livid, as she snatched the paper away from his hand. Of all the people...why did he have to be where she threw her test? "Shut up Darien," she yelled. "Just because you're Mr. Perfect that doesn't mean I have to be one as well."

"I'll treat you to cotton candy," Darien suddenly said.

Serena blinked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This stupid jerk was going to treat her?

"If you get at least a 90 on your next test."

She knew it was too good to be true.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.

Author's note: Hey there! These one-shots were written for the 2nd anniversary at the Usako_Mamoru community on livejournal. I thought I put these up before LJ purged my old journal. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Second Anniversary: 35 Themes<p>

by: Celes

Week 1: What Were They Thinking!

Theme C: Leather

"Is it just me or is Serena actually studying?" Lita asked.

The girls looked at Serena. Sure enough, there were several books propped opened in front of her. A white ribbon was wrapped around her forehead with the words 'Victory' written in the front. Her sleeves were rolled up and her eyes were focusing intently on the book.

"Maybe she finally realized the importance of studying," Amy suggested. The girls shook their heads. No…that was impossible.

"Or maybe the Negaverse is behind this," Mina said dramatically. "They probably are getting energy from people who don't study much and have brainwashed them. Serena you got to snap out of it."

Rei rolled her eyes. "Then why aren't you brainwashed Mina?" she asked. "You don't study just as much as Meatball Head over here does."

"There's got to be some sort of good explanation behind this," Amy said. "Luna do you know what happened to Serena?"

The girls turned to look at the black cat that was sitting on Rei's bed. Luna chuckled. "Yesterday I saw Darien and Serena arguing as usual…"

The girls leaned forward. "And?" Mina prompted. "Don't tell me the Negaverse captured Serena and brainwashed her."

"Mina!" The three other girls exclaimed.

"Sorry…"

"Anyways," Luna continued. "It's their usual argument…Serena have seem to throw her lousy test away and it hit Darien. So Darien promised if Serena got a 90 on her next test he promised to buy her some cotton candy."

"Is that all?" Rei asked.

"Pretty much…"

"Ugh, I can't believe this. Just because someone buys her food she's willing to study," Rei exclaimed.

"Hey, but this is Darien we're talking about guys," Lita said. "I'm sure the reason why Serena is studying is to make him look bad for teasing her in the first place."

"You do have a point there Lita," Amy said thoughtfully.

"So who's up for a bet?" Mina asked, taking out her leather wallet from her backpack. "Ten bucks says that Serena is not going to make the 90."

"I place five bucks that Serena is not going make it either," Rei said.

"Well, twenty from me for Serena making the 90," Lita said, placing her twenty on the table. "You know Serena and food always mix."

"I can't believe you guys would place bets on your friend," Amy exclaimed. "You guys are the…"

Mina looked at her slyly. "Amy I know you also want to bet. Serena won't know about this since she's too absorbed in the book." She pointed at her.

Amy blushed. "Oh all right then," she said finally after a few minutes. "I'm with Lita…fifty on Serena for making it."

The girls stared at the money in shock. "I just got my allowance last week."

**Meanwhile inside Serena's head…**

_'Just you wait Darien,' _Serena thought. _'I'll make you regret for ever laughing at me.' _

"Okay, I'm sorry," Darien sighed in defeat. He took out his leather wallet from the back of his pants pocket and paid the cotton candy vendor. "I'm sorry for calling you a Meatball Head and I'm sorry for ever doubting your smartness. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked, grabbing the cotton candy that the vendor had just given him to Serena.

Serena laughed. "Me forgive you? Never," she said.

"But Serena…" Darien said exasperatedly.

"What you get is what you deserve."

Serena looked up from her book, startling the girls and crackled. "Stupid Darien," she said. "He will pay for ever calling me stupid. Mr. Cotton Candy…wait for me." Without another word she went back to her book.

The girls exchanged looks. "Maybe we should take her to see a psychiatrist instead," Rei suggested. They sighed.

_'Oh brother,' _Artemis and Luna thought.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.

Author's note: Hey there! These one-shots were written for the 2nd anniversary at the Usako_Mamoru community on livejournal. I thought I put these up before LJ purged my old journal. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Second Anniversary: 35 Themes<p>

by: Celes

Week 1: What Were They Thinking!

Theme D: Appliances

"Question 1," Mina read aloud from the magazine that she was holding. "It is your anniversary and your husband got you some appliances. What do you want him to get you? A: A cake mixer, B: A set of cookie cutters with different shapes, C: A blender, or D: A mini oven?"

Serena bit her lower lip and thought for a moment. Giggling she replied, "A blender."

"Why?" Mina asked curiously.

"So he could make me chocolate milkshakes everyday."

"And who is this husband in question?" Mina asked slyly. Behind Serena she could see Darien had just walked into the parlor. "Darien perhaps?" she suggested.

Serena blushed furiously. "I wouldn't marry Darien in a million years!" she shouted, standing up. Her hands slammed on the table making people turn to stare at her in surprise.

"Well that's good to hear, Meatball Head," Darien said. "Because I wouldn't marry you in a million years either."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.

Author's note: Hey there! These one-shots were written for the 2nd anniversary at the Usako_Mamoru community on livejournal. I thought I put these up before LJ purged my old journal. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Second Anniversary: 35 Themes<p>

by: Celes

Week 1: What Were They Thinking!

Theme E: Wood

The moment Darien had entered the arcade Serena slid off her chair and approached him triumphantly.

"Hey, Meatball Head, what's up?" Darien asked.

"Do you remember how last week you said you were going to treat me to cotton candy if I scored 90 or more on the next test?"

"So?"

"So Mr. Perfectionist, we got back our recent math test today and I scored a perfect," Serena said pointedly. "Here's proof," she added, showing him the test paper that she was holding.

Darien's eyes widen. Serena...a hundred? That was impossible. There was no way she'd get a hundred. But the score on the top left hand, without a doubt, blared out the numbers to him.

"And since I got a hundred," Serena continued. She could feel her cheeks getting warmer. Her heart was beating really fast, as her breathing got heavier. It wasn't like she was asking him out on a date so why was her heart racing. She hoped that Darien couldn't hear how loud it was beating. "Do you want to go to the amusement park this Sunday? I mean it's not a date...just in case you get the wrong idea...knock on wood, as if we'll ever date...but cotton candy at an amusement park tastes really good."

Darien stood there, speechless as his mouth opened and closed. For some reason he was having a difficult time trying to find the right words. "Why not and it's not a date," he agreed.

Meanwhile in one of the booths, Rei and Mina grumbled as they took out their money from their wallets, handing it to both Lita and Amy.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.

Author's note: Hey there! These one-shots were written for the 2nd anniversary at the Usako_Mamoru community on livejournal. I thought I put these up before LJ purged my old journal. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Second Anniversary: 35 Themes<p>

by: Celes

Week 1: What Were They Thinking!

Theme F: Wool

"I always wondered how cotton candy was made," Serena said, as she looked through the glass where the candy was spinning, non-stop. "It's not made of wool is it?"

Darien smirked. "Of course it's not Meatball Head. If it was it wouldn't be edible. Cotton candy is actually made from sugar and food coloring. It..." but he was interrupted by Serena, who was giving him one.

"Forget the scientific stuff, let's just eat it before it gets as hard as a rock."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.

Author's note: Hey there! These one-shots were written for the 2nd anniversary at the Usako_Mamoru community on livejournal. I thought I put these up before LJ purged my old journal. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Second Anniversary: 35 Themes<p>

by: Celes

Week 1: What Were They Doing!

Theme G: Desk Sets

"Hey, thanks for waiting," Serena said, as she walked to where Darien was sitting at a bench.

"So what did you buy?" Darien asked curiously, nodding to the medium-sized bag she was holding.

"Desk sets."

"Desk sets?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, they were so cute I couldn't help, but buy one. Oh!" she exclaimed, rummaging through the bag. "I bought one for you too...as a souvenir."

"Why do I need a souvenir for?" he asked, as Serena had put on in his hand. "I was here wasn't I?"

"Think of it as a 'Thank you' gift," she said cheerfully.

As he looked into Serena's bag, he couldn't help but smiled a little seeing as she had bought a matching set. It made him stop for a moment. His heart thumped louder.

_'It's just an impulse,' _he thought, hoping it had explained his smile. _'Just an impulse.'_


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.

Author's note: Hey there! These one-shots were written for the 2nd anniversary at the Usako_Mamoru community on livejournal. I thought I put these up before LJ purged my old journal. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Second Anniversary: 35 Themes<p>

by: Celes

Week 2: Now That's More Like It (Pt 1 Traditional)

Theme A: Fruit, flowers

"Why not flowers?" Andrew suggested, as he was cleaning the mug he was holding in his hand.

"They're too common," Darien said, shaking his head as he sipped his black coffee.

"Well flowers make a good impression for a first date. What about giving Serena some yellow roses?"

Darien nearly spit out his coffee. "Yellow roses stands for friendship."

Andrew raised his eyebrows. "So what's wrong with yellow? They're bright and cheerful like Serena. Besides a rose is a rose is a rose right?"

"Any other suggestions?"

"What about chocolates?"

"I give up!"

"Well..." Andrew shrugged his shoulders. "You're the one who asked."


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.

Author's note: Hey there! These one-shots were written for the 2nd anniversary at the Usako_Mamoru community on livejournal. I thought I put these up before LJ purged my old journal. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Second Anniversary: 35 Themes<p>

by: Celes

Week 2: Now That's More Like It! (Pt 1 Traditional)

Theme B: Pottery, Willow

"What's with all those vases Serena?" Andrew asked, as he nodded to where her brown-colored vases were sitting.

"We were doing pottery in art class for the past few days and it seems that I'm not very good at it," Serena said sighing, as she sipped on her chocolate milkshake. She then proceed to twirl her straw. "Those are just practices."

"And what are you planning to do with them, Meatball Head?" Darien asked, looking up from the book he had been reading. "I'm sure you don't have that many flowers at home to put them in. Besides they're ugly." he scoffed.

Serena glared at him. "Didn't I just say they were practices idiot? And I'll have you know I was planning to give them to my future husband."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Whatever for?" he asked out of curiosity.

"In case he cheats on me...At least I'd have something to throw at him. Andrew can I have another chocolate milkshake?" she asked happily.

"No problem."

Darien sighed, making a mental note to never cheat on Serena in the future.

"What about chocolates?"

"I give up!"

"Well..." Andrew shrugged his shoulders. "You're the one who asked."


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.

Author's note: Hey there! These one-shots were written for the 2nd anniversary at the Usako_Mamoru community on livejournal. I thought I put these up before LJ purged my old journal. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Second Anniversary: 35 Themes<p>

by: Celes

Week 2: Now That's More Like It! (Pt 1 Traditional)

Theme C: Silk, Linen

She was always wearing the same silk dress whenever she appeared in his dream. Her hair was always the same blonde. The same styled, two buns on each side. Her face was invisible to him, but nevertheless night after night she kept repeating the same words. "Please find me the Silver Imperium Crystal, Tuxedo Mask."

Who exactly was she?

"Earth to Darien, is anyone home?" Serena asked, as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"What?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"That's the thanks I get for holding onto your ice cream cone?" she asked huffly, as she started to walk past him with their ice cream cones in her hand.

He studied her for a moment. It was possible that Serena could be his princess that he was searching for. Who else did he know that had blonde hair and had the same style hairdo as like the princess in his dream. Darien then heard a scream followed by a thump on the ground and saw that Serena had fallen. The ice cream had splattered on her uniform.

Darien shook his head. His princess and Serena weren't the same...they couldn't be because if there was one thing he was certain about it was the fact that she was more graceful than Serena.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.

Author's note: Hey there! These one-shots were written for the 2nd anniversary at the Usako_Mamoru community on livejournal. I thought I put these up before LJ purged my old journal. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Second Anniversary: 35 Themes<p>

by: Celes

Week 2: Now That's More Like It! (Pt 1 Traditional)

Theme D: Lace

If there was one thing that Serena hated at the moment...it was sewing.

"Ouch!" Serena winced for the fifth time that day. It annoyed Darien to no ends, as he had been sitting there working on his paper that was due in about a week. Every time she said that he looked up from his notebook and semi-glared at her for disrupting his concentration. "I hate sewing," she mumbled and then followed by another "Ouch!"

Darien winced again and sneaked a little to see what Serena was sewing. He couldn't make it out except for the bloodied lace that was semi-attached to something. "What exactly are you making?" he asked curiously.

"A blouse."

"What?"

"See...Ms. H assigned us a theme for art class and today's theme actually happens to be lace," Serena sighed. "The thing was I have no idea what to do with lace so I'm putting it on the edge of one of my favorite blouses."

She continued to sew for another minute until Darien heard the word ouch again. Blood started to ooze from her pricked finger and Serena tried to lick it, but her finger was caught by Darien's hand. As he brought her finger to his lips, she felt a bit lightheaded. What exactly was wrong with her? Quickly she pulled her finger away and said, "U-Um, I'm going to go ask Andrew for a bandaid..." Serena then got off from her chair and ran to where Andrew was taking an order.

Meanwhile Darien just sat there blinking...his heart was racing...Maybe he should've stayed home and worked on his paper after all.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.

Author's note: Hey there! These one-shots were written for the 2nd anniversary at the Usako_Mamoru community on livejournal. I thought I put these up before LJ purged my old journal. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Second Anniversary: 35 Themes<p>

by: Celes

Week 2: Now That's More Like It! (Pt 1 Traditional)

Theme E: Ivory

"Of all the people I had to end up shopping with today...it had to be you," Serena said. Everyone was busy except for Darien on that particular Sunday. Amy had to study, Rei was busy helping out with her grandfather at the temple, Lita was in the middle of baking something, and Mina was down with a cold.

"It's not my fault that all of your friends seem to be busy," Darien said. "I didn't want to exactly shop with you either."

"Well then you could go home right now and I'll just shop by myself." Serena said huffly, walking into a store. Darien sighed, as he followed her in. He didn't want to really go home at the moment...though at the same time it wasn't exactly a date.

"What are you buying?" Darien asked casually, as he glanced up and down the store. It was a clothing store, but it included other goodies as well.

"A skirt," Serena said, sighing. _'I should've asked Molly to come with me.'_

"Color?"

"I don't really know," Serena admitted. "Mina was supposed to come with me to help me...er, can I ask you a question?" She could feel a blush slowly creeping to her cheeks.

"What is it, Meatball Head?"

"What kind of color do you like that you haven't seen me wearing in?" She asked. When he didn't answer her, she mumbled. "Never mind." The tension between them increased as each minute ticked on. _'Why did I say that for? I only want him to notice me...that was a stupid question...' _

"Ivory," Darien suddenly said.

Serena blinked. "What?"

"T-That question you asked earlier," Darien said. Great...suddenly he sounded like an idiot, flustering. He could feel his heart quicken it's pace. Why? It wasn't as if Serena liked him. She was only asking him for an opinion to her answer. "About the kind of color that I haven't seen you wearing in."

"Yeah...ivory sounds nice..." Serena said, picking up the ivory skirt she had found earlier. She then proceed to the changing room with the skirt. When she came out she hoped that Darien would notice her. Maybe shopping with him wasn't so bad after all.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.

Author's note: Hey there! These one-shots were written for the 2nd anniversary at the Usako_Mamoru community on livejournal. I thought I put these up before LJ purged my old journal. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Second Anniversary: 35 Themes<p>

by: Celes

Week 2: Now That's More Like It! (Pt 1 Traditional)

Theme F: China

"Hey, Darien," Serena said. It was several weeks before their wedding and so far they almost had everything done except planning for their honeymoon. There were so many places Serena wanted to go...looking at the travel brouches they got from the travel agency she sighed.

"What is it, Serena?"

"I've decided where I want to go," she said happily. She approached him, where he was in the kitchen. It was his night to make their dinner. Actually cooking was his chore since Serena didn't have any cooking skills.

"Where?"

"China," Serena answered her. He wiped his hand on his towel and took the China broucher away from her hand.

"China, hmm?" he repeated.

"Yeah, I really want to see those panda bears. They're so cute," Serena said. "I also want to try their dim sum, go to an am..." before she could finish off what she was going to say, Darien kissed her softly on the lips.

"Anywhere is fine Serena," he said. "Just as long as we're together and that's what counts the most." Without waiting for Serena to reply, he grabbed her chin gently and kissed her once more.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.

Author's note: Hey there! These one-shots were written for the 2nd anniversary at the Usako_Mamoru community on livejournal. I thought I put these up before LJ purged my old journal. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Second Anniversary: 35 Themes<p>

by: Celes

Week 2: Now That's More Like It! (Pt 1 Traditional)

Theme G: coral

_"For the longest time, I've been in love with you."_

Serena replayed those words in head for the upteenth time that day. It felt so surreal. A couple of hours ago Darien had told her that he had loved her. Always had and always will.

There was no way Darien loved her. Sure they were always bickering whenever they saw each other...constantly throwing insult after insult. The rain outside continued to pour, as Serena laid there on her bed, looking at the ceiling. Maybe what he told her was fluke...just to tick her off again. Besides what sort of guy would ask her to go to an aquarium at 9:00AM on Sunday just to go look at some coral reefs?

Oh yeah...Darien did.

_"On Sunday meet me at the aquarium at 9:00. Let's go see some coral reefs." _

Serena smiled, got up from her bed and walked across the room to her closet. It was Saturday. She hoped that it would be sunny tomorrow unless Darien wouldn't mind sharing his umbrella with her.

But she got the feeling that he didn't.


End file.
